


Mythal'enaste

by CatStarkiller



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-25 14:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17122739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatStarkiller/pseuds/CatStarkiller
Summary: Wyjątkowe zdolności idą w parze z... Cóż, dla Catriel idą w parze z wyjątkowymi kłopotami, gdziekolwiek się znajduje.





	1. Rozdział pierwszy, Redcliffe, 9:20 Smoka

\- Brannan! - krzyczała wniebogłosy mała dziewczynka. - Alistair!  
Zbiegała w szaleńczym pędzie po błotnistej ścieżce za młynem, a długie, kruczoczarne włosy falowały za nią, kiedy dwoma susami przesadziła mostek nad wodospadem.  
\- Brannan! - nawoływała brata, przekrzykując szum wody i biegnąc dalej, ku zabudowaniom miasteczka wznoszącego się w cieniu zamku.  
Wzięła ostry zakręt przy tawernie, osłaniając oczy od słońca, które zachodziło powoli za wzgórza, ostatnimi promieniami ogrzewając Redcliffe i jego mieszkańców.  
\- Brannan! Alistair! - wołała wciąż. - Dobry wieczór! - Przerwała nawoływania, by ukłonić się kowalowi Owenowi, który właśnie zamykał swoją kuźnię.  
\- Dobry wieczór! - odpowiedział wesoło kowal. - Tych dwóch gagatków dopiero co tędy przebiegało, więc leć, to ich dogonisz! - zaśmiał się. - Ale potem biegnij prosto do domu, nie powinnaś włóczyć się po mieście po zmroku.  
\- Mam już osiem lat, proszę nie robić ze mnie dziecka! - odparła poważnym tonem zdyszana dziewczynka. - Ale dziękuję! - odkrzyknęła i popędziła w stronę pomostów nad jeziorem.  
Owen odprowadził ją wzrokiem. Lubił tego smyka, zwłaszcza że kilka tygodni temu ona i jej matka bardzo mu pomogły. Valena, jego córka, ciężko zachorowała, więc natychmiast poszedł poprosić o pomoc Nayę. Przybyła jeszcze tego samego dnia z workiem ziół i córką, która dzielnie podawała, mieszała i odcedzała składniki na napar, który postawił Valenę z powrotem na nogi w ciągu tygodnia. W podzięce Owen wykuł dwa identyczne sztylety - jeden większy, drugi trochę mniejszy - dla matki i córki. Miały pomagać im przy ścinaniu kolejnych leczniczych ziół, chociaż dziewczynka oświadczyła, że woli nim ścinać głowy swoich wrogów, za co oberwała od rozbawionej matki po uszach.  
Wielu mieszkańców Redcliffe podejrzewało, że Naya nie korzysta jedynie z wiedzy na temat ziół, tak charakterystycznej dla bliskich naturze elfów, ale również z magii. Nikt jednak nie posiadał na to dowodów, więc nawet jeśli kilka cudownych ozdrowień zostało dokonanych magicznie, wszyscy milczeli na ten temat. Jeszcze nie zdarzyło się, by Naya komuś nie pomogła, a nikt nie chciał być tym pierwszym, zgodnie trzymano więc domniemaną moc Nayi w tajemnicy.  
Czarnowłosa dziewczynka wbiegła pomiędzy zabudowania nad wodą. Ominęła magazyn i wypadła na pomost, gdzie stało dwóch chłopców, niewiele starszych od niej. Jeden, tak samo czarnowłosy jak ona, wysoki i chudy, wpatrywał się w ciemniejącą wodę - wiedziała, że wyczekuje powrotu ojca, aby pomóc mu znieść na ląd złowione ryby. Drugi, niższy od swojego towarzysza blondyn, siedział posępnie na stosie desek, wpatrując się w swoje stopy. Nie odzywali się do siebie.  
\- Tu jesteście, do cholery! - zawołała oburzona, przystając przed nimi.  
\- Catriel! - zganili ją jednym głosem obaj chłopcy.  
\- Gdyby tylko matka usłyszała, jak się wyrażasz… - zagroził jej brat.  
\- Fen’Harel ma halam! - zaklęła po elficku, wystawiając mu język.  
Szybko odskoczyła, kiedy Brannan wyrwał jedną z wystających z wody trzcin i smagnął nią powietrze, ponieważ dziewczynka była już schowana za stosem desek.  
\- Dama nie powinna się tak odzywać! - Blondyn, Alistair, spojrzał na Catriel z rozbawieniem.  
\- A rycerz powinien bronić damę przed jej głupim bratem! - zapiszczała, kiedy Brannan puścił się za nią pędem.  
Chwilę gonili się po pomostach, ku uciesze Alistaira, który jednak szybko posmutniał.  
\- Chciałaś się pożegnać? - spytał dziewczynkę, kiedy rodzeństwo podbiegło do niego.  
\- Musisz jechać do tego głupiego Zakonu? - Kopnęła ze złością kamyk, który stoczył się do jeziora, marszcząc jego czarną taflę.  
\- Ale ty jesteś durna! Oczywiście, że musi. Inaczej Izolda by go zabiła - wypalił Brannan.  
Zdumiona Catriel otworzyła szeroko oczy, patrząc to na brata, to na Alistaira, czekając na wyjaśnienia. Wiedziała, że Alistair nie jest synem Arla Eamona, który władał Redcliffe. Był synem króla Marika - bękartem, jego matka była nic nie znaczącą służącą, która od dawna nie żyła. Jako szwagier króla, Eamon przyjął chłopca na wychowanie i troszczył się o niego, jak o własne dziecko - dlatego Arlessa obawiała się, że Alistair tak naprawdę jest synem Arla i kiedyś może zagrozić jej pozycji. A przynajmniej tak mówił ojciec. Ale nikt nie wspominał nic o zabijaniu!  
\- Nikt mi nic nie zrobi. - Alistair zeskoczył ze stosu desek, lądując tuż przed Catriel. - Nie strasz jej tak! - zganił przyjaciela, który wciąż piorunował wzrokiem młodszą siostrę. - Nic mi nie będzie. - Uśmiechnął się ciepło do dziewczynki i ją przytulił. - Ale ty na siebie uważaj, dobrze? - W odpowiedzi dziewczynka jedynie pociągnęła nosem i pokiwała głową. - Jak już zostanę templariuszem, to będę dbał o porządek w Fereldenie, ale do tego czasu, musisz sama o siebie zadbać.  
\- Jak zostaniesz templariuszem, to będziesz polował na magów… - zauważyła gorzko Catriel, spoglądając w dół, na swoje dłonie.  
\- Będę dbał o to, aby magowie mogli praktykować w bezpiecznym dla nich miejscu…  
\- Tak, zamknięci w wieży na jeziorze, świetne miejsce! - krzyknęła dziewczynka. - Mam nadzieję, że któryś z nich wyrzuci cię przez okno, żebyś się utopił! - Odwróciła się na pięcie i popędziła przed siebie ze łzami w oczach.  
Głupi Alistair, głupi, głupi, wołała w myślach, biegnąc pomiędzy domami, z których wnętrz sączyło się przyjemne światło.

Tej nocy nie spała dobrze. Słyszała miarowy oddech swojego brata z posłania obok, ale sama nie potrafiła wyciszyć się na tyle, by zasnąć spokojnie. Dopiero nad ranem, zmęczona przewracaniem się z boku na bok, przysnęła i natychmiast znalazła się w Pustce. Nie bała się tego miejsca, już nie. Za pierwszym razem była przerażona tym, jak odmienny był ten senny świat, nad którym górowało złowrogie Czarne Miasto, a gdy wylądował przed nią smok, krzyczała tak bardzo, że obudziła się z bolącym gardłem. Smok jednak przemienił się w starszą kobietę, która przemówiła do niej łagodnie.  
Dzisiejszej nocy też tam była, stała pomiędzy kamiennymi kolumnami osnutymi zielonkawą mgłą. Catriel nazywała ją Babcią, a kobieta przystawała na to.  
\- Opuścił cię przyjaciel… - nie spytała, a stwierdziła siwowłosa.  
\- To nie był mój przyjaciel! - krzyknęła dziewczynka. - Przyjaciel by mnie nie opuścił!  
\- Kiedy tak naprawdę bliscy nas opuszczają? - odparła tylko zagadkowo Babcia.  
Catriel spojrzała na swoje dłonie, a pomiędzy jej palcami zaczął wić się nienaturalny blask - magia.  
Nie powiedziała o tym nikomu, nawet matce. Wiedziała, jak w Fereldenie traktuje się magów, słyszała historie o tym, że są zamykani w Kręgach, gdzie przetrzymuje się ich jak zwierzęta. Jeśli nie potrafią się podporządkować, zmusza się ich do wyzbycia się mocy, a czasem zwyczajnie zabija. Na szczęście Babcia prawie co noc uczyła ją, jak panować nad posiadaną magią - jak ją rozwijać, aby stawała się coraz potężniejsza, ale też posłuszna - by nie wymknęła się spod kontroli i by nikt nie wiedział o tym, co tak naprawdę potrafiła. Babcia zawsze wiedziała, co powiedzieć, zawsze miała dobrą radę, chociaż często ukrytą pod postacią zagadki, nad którą trzeba było głowić się kilka dni. Spytana, skąd wie tak wiele, powiedziała tylko, że jest już bardzo stara. I bardzo samotna, dlatego szuka w Pustce towarzyszki i szczęśliwie trafiła na Catriel.  
\- Ćwiczyłaś? - Babcia bacznie przyjrzała się dziewczynce.  
Ta nie zdążyła jednak odpowiedzieć - została wydarta z powrotem do rzeczywistości.  
\- Wstawaj, vhenan. - Matka odgarnęła czarne loki ze spoconego czoła dziewczynki. - Musisz mi pomóc - mówiła delikatnym, melodyjnym głosem. - Syn karczmarza zapadł na coś, czego nie widziałam do tej pory - mówiła, pomagając dziewczynce się ubrać i zaplatając jej długie włosy w warkocz. - Będę potrzebowała tyle elfiego korzenia, ile zdołasz unieść.

Naya i Catriel spędziły wiele dni i wiele nocy przy łóżku trawionego gorączką chłopca, kilka razy spały nawet na podłodze, przykryte płaszczami, gotowe pospieszyć z zimnym okładem na każdy, nawet najcichszy jęk dziecka. Dziewczynka z uwagą obserwowała, jak matka przyrządza wywary na ogniu trochę zbyt jasnym jak na zwyczajny, jak mamrocze pod nosem coś więcej niż modlitwy do Mythal czy Andrasty, jak iskierki pełne życia przeskakują z delikatnych palców jej matki na zapadniętą pierś dziecka, która ledwo unosiła się i opadała w urywanych oddechach. Kiedy Naya nie patrzyła, Catriel zbierała całą swoją moc i kierowała ją w lecznicze zaklęcia - czuła jednak, że chłopcu już nic nie pomoże.  
Ósmego dnia nad ranem chłopiec przebudził się na chwilę - obie wiedziały, co to oznacza. Zawołały karczmarza i jego żonę, a po długiej kłótni, Catriel pozwoliła odesłać się do domu. Wiedziała, że matka troszczy się o nią, ale złość aż w niej kipiała.  
Kilka godzin później Naya wróciła do domu, smutnym skinieniem głowy potwierdzając, że chłopiec nie przeżył.

Kilkanaście dni później Catriel wraz z ojcem i bratem wychodziła ze świątyni po skończonym nabożeństwie do Andrasty, gdy poczuła to po raz pierwszy - tępy ucisk w piersi. Łopotanie skrzydeł uśpionego smoka. Niebezpieczeństwo, odbiło się echem w jej głowie, gdy puściła się pędem w stronę domu. Gdy wybiegła zza młyna, natychmiast zrozumiała, przed czym została ostrzeżona.  
Dwóch templariuszy stało przed domem, a kolejnych dwóch słyszała ze środka. Rozmawiali z jej matką. Wytężyła słuch.  
\- Karczmarz doniósł nam, że praktykujesz magię, elfko! - mówił jeden z nich drwiącym głosem.  
\- Ja… Nie… Przysięgam - jąkała się Naya.  
\- Hej! - krzyknęła Catriel, odwracając ich uwagę.  
Udało się, usłyszeli ją i ruszyli w jej stronę. Słońce odbijało się w ich lśniących zbrojach, a wykute na piersiach ogniste miecze sprawiały wrażenie prawdziwych, dzięki igrających w nich promieniach. Sięgała im może do pasa, ale czuła narastającą wewnątrz moc. Nikt nie tknie jej matki, póki ona jest w pobliżu!  
\- Proszę, zostawcie moje dziecko! - Z chaty wypadła Naya, biegnąc za zbrojnymi.  
\- Dziecko też może być magiczne, trzeba to sprawdzić - rzucił do reszty jeden z nich, najpewniej najstarszy rangą.  
\- Co tu się dzieje? - Zza rogu wyszedł Joe.  
\- Tato! - krzyknęła Catriel, wtulając się w ojca. - Oni przyszli po mamę!  
Joe spojrzał groźnie na czterech górujących nad nim rycerzy.  
\- Panowie, to jakaś pomyłka. Proszę nie niepokoić mojej rodziny!  
\- Karczmarz i jego żona donieśli nam, że pana żona jest magiem. Popytaliśmy w mieście i wielu mieszkańców potwierdza cudowne uzdrowienia, których dokonała, właśnie za pomocą magii. Zabierzemy ją do Twierdzy Kinloch, proszę nam na to pozwolić, albo zostanie pan ukarany za udzielanie schronienia apostatce! - Jeden z templariuszy wyszedł do przodu, dając znak pozostałym, którzy pochwycili Nayę.  
\- Proszę! - krzyczała, wyrywając się. - Błagam! Moje dzieci! Joe! - Jeden z templariuszy uciszył ją uderzeniem stalowej rękawicy.  
\- Catriel, uciekaj! Bran jest nad jeziorem - zawołał Joe, wbiegając wprost w rycerzy. - Zostawcie moją żonę, bydlaki!  
Wszystko potem było jak wir, w którym mieszały się krzyki, blask stali i czerwień krwi. Catriel nie pamiętała, czy ona też krzyczała, kiedy w zamieszaniu jeden z templariuszy przebił jej ojca ogromnym mieczem. Stal przeszła na wylot, ociekając posoką. Naya przywołała na pomoc wszystkie żywioły, jednak nie starczyło jej sił. Zrozpaczona, cisnęła błyskawicą w najbliżej stojącego oprawcę. Wciąż wołała do córki, by uciekała, by odnalazła brata, ale słowa uwięzły jej w gardle, kiedy poderżnięto je templariuszowskim sztyletem.  
Dziewczynka bez słowa spoglądała na rodziców, patrzących niewidzącym wzrokiem gdzieś przed siebie. Czy widzieli Stwórcę? Z marazmu przebudził ją wewnętrzny smok, bijąc skrzydłami tak mocno, że miała wrażenie, że połamał jej żebra. Oczy trzech templariuszy zwróciły się na czarnowłosą dziewczynkę z błyskawicami zawiniętymi wokół palców. Ruszyli ciężko w jej stronę, ale drogę zagrodziła im ściana piorunów. Kilku mieszkańców spojrzało na niewielkie wzgórze, zdziwionych nagłą zmianą pogody.  
Catriel puściła się biegiem. Pędź, dziecko, słyszała w głowie. Serce waliło jej jak oszalałe, a łzy płynęły gorącymi strumieniami, kiedy wybiegła za miasto. Słyszała za sobą szczęk zbroi i wiedziała, że wciąż ją gonią, że nie odpuszczą, dopóki jej nie złapią. Wolała umrzeć, niż dać się zamknąć w Kręgu. Wolała umrzeć jak… Jak rodzice. Nie potrafiła wyzbyć się spod powiek tego obrazu. Przy każdym mrugnięciu jej ojciec był przeszywany mieczem, a przy następnym jej matka miała podrzynane gardło. Ojciec. Matka. Miecz. Sztylet. Zginą, wszyscy zginą za to, co im zrobili!  
Wpadła pomiędzy drzewa, kryjąc się za grubym pniem. Tutaj miała przewagę - znała ten las, zbierała w nim zioła niemal codziennie. Oni byli tu intruzami. Słyszała, jak ją nawołują, ale siedziała skulona, dając sobie chwilę na oddech, nie mogła biec dalej, nie miała sił.  
\- Gdzie jesteś, mały mieszańcu?! - szydzili gdzieś zza drzew.  
Echo niosło ich głosy tak, że nie wiedziała, skąd nadchodzą. Ruszyła powoli w wysokiej trawie, czujnie nasłuchując. Jeden był tuż za nią, tego była pewna, przesuwała się więc w kucki w przód, rozglądając się na wszystkie strony. Miała nadzieję, że zostawiła go w tyle, kiedy tuż przed sobą usłyszała głos drugiego. Nie mogła się cofnąć, odbiła więc w bok. Niefortunnie wybrała jednak ten bok, z którego nadszedł trzeci z nich. Otoczyli ją - jedyną drogę ucieczki miała z powrotem do miasta, gdzie czekał na nią pewnie czwarty z nich, ten osłabiony przez jej matkę. Mimo wszystko zaryzykowała i znów puściła się biegiem, jednak dużo wolniejszym. Po chwili poczuła uścisk stalowej rękawicy na ramieniu i wiedziała, że nie da rady się wyrwać. Mimo to wierzgała nogami w nadziei, że sprzeda templariuszowi solidnego kopniaka.  
\- Wierzga jak młody źrebak - zaśmiał się tamten do swoich towarzyszy. - Pora wsadzić ją na łódź, i tak spędziliśmy w tej śmierdzącej wiosce zbyt wiele czasu. Szkoda tylko tej elfki, przydałby mi się ktoś do zmywania podłogi w kwaterze.  
Wybuchnęli gromkim śmiechem, zawracając w stronę miasta.  
Tym razem poczuła to wyraźnie - muśnięcia skrzydeł wewnątrz. Muśnięcia, które dodawały jej odwagi, które mówiły jej, by walczyła, by się nie poddawała. Zebrała w sobie całą swoją moc, aż trzymający ją templariusz upuścił ją na ziemię - rękawicę miał rozpaloną do białości.  
\- Co do…? - Nie zdążył powiedzieć całego zdania.  
Wybuch czystej mocy zatrząsł lasem do tego stopnia, że powalił najbliższe drzewa. Templariusze padli pomiędzy nimi, nie dając znaku życia, a stojąca pośrodku tego wszystkiego Catriel spoglądała tylko na swoje dłonie rozmazanym wzrokiem. Zużyła do tego wszystkie siły, magiczne i niemagiczne. Wydawało jej się, że pomiędzy drzewami w oddali widzi Babcię - czyżby śniła? Uśmiechnęła się do kobiety, która skinęła jej głową i przyklasnęła, jakby podziwiała dzieło zniszczenia, którego dokonała dziewczynka.

Kiedy się ocknęła, przez chwilę nie mogła przypomnieć sobie, co się stało. Czuła lekkie kołysanie i zapach wilgoci. Podniosła się, przerażona, ale natychmiast znów opadła na drewniane dno łódki, na którym się znajdowała. Przypomniała sobie wszystko - rodziców, templariuszy, las… Nie było sensu pytać, dokąd płynie - na horyzoncie widać już było zarys wieży. Samotny templariusz wiosłował w ciszy, a za nim siedział… Brannan! Próbowała go zawołać, ale nie miała nawet siły mówić. Brat spoglądał na nią z dziwną odrazą.  
\- Twoja siostra się obudziła - zauważył templariusz, odwracając się do chłopca.  
\- To już nie jest moja siostra - wysyczał.  
Catriel otworzyła szeroko oczy, ale templariusz pospieszył z wyjaśnieniami:  
\- Powiedziałem Brannanowi, co się stało. Jak opętał cię demon, zamordowałaś ojca, matkę, a potem trzech moich towarzyszy. Na szczęście wyczerpał cię na tyle, że zdołałem cię pochwycić - mówił z jadowitą satysfakcją. - W Kręgu może coś na to poradzą, pewnie cię wyciszą. A twój brat z chęcią dołączy do Zakonu, aby w przyszłości zapobiegać takim sytuacjom. - Uśmiechnął się nieszczerze, znów odwracając się do czarnowłosego chłopca. - Prawda, synu?  
\- Tak jest - odpowiedział zimno Brannan.  
\- Ja… - wychrypiała Catriel, jednak całkowicie opadła z sił i zapadła się w przyjemną ciemność, kołysana falami jeziora Kalenhad.


	2. Rozdział drugi, Twierdza Kinloch, 9:28 Smoka

Catriel leżała na twardym łóżku, utrzymując opasły tom nad głową za pomocą magii. Znała go na pamięć, jak wszystko w swoim więzieniu - przez osiem lat zdążyła poznać każde zagłębienie starego siennika, każde pęknięcie na wysokim suficie i każdą księgę z ogromnej biblioteki Kręgu. W mig opanowała wszystkie zaklęcia, jakich wymagali od niej zaklinacze, ale przede wszystkim nauczyła się, jak przechytrzyć ich wszystkich, by nawet Pierwszy zaklinacz nie wiedział, co tak naprawdę się w niej kryje. Lepiej było nie budzić uśpionego smoka w jej piersi.  
Doskonale pamiętała swoje przybycie do tego miejsca, którego wciąż nie potrafiła nazwać domem, chociaż spędziła w nim pół życia. Pamiętała łagodnego Pierwszego Zaklinacza Irvinga, który nie potępiał tego, co rzekomo zrobiła, który wysłuchał jej wyjaśnień i który jej uwierzył. To on był jedyną osobą, która powstrzymywała ją od spalenia tego miejsca na popiół już od progu- widział w niej coś więcej niż potwora, którego należy zgładzić. Pamiętała też surowego, ale sprawiedliwego Komtura Greagoira, który optował za Wyciszeniem, jednak ugiął się pod argumentami Irvinga. Dziwiło ją wtedy, że mag i templariusz potrafią się ze sobą porozumieć, a wręcz sprawiają wrażenie przyjaciół.  
Ta sama dwójka przyjaciół stała przed nią jeszcze niedawno, kiedy została wezwana na trzecie piętro wieży. Wiedziała, co to znaczy, szła jednak z dumnie uniesioną głową pomiędzy dwoma milczącymi templariuszami, prowokując ich kreatywnymi obelgami, maszerowali jednak niewzruszenie, zaciskając metalowe rękawice na ciężkich, oburęcznych mieczach.  
Jak podejrzewała, Pierwszy Zaklinacz w delikatnych słowach obwieścił jej, że jeszcze tego wieczoru zostanie poddana Katordze, a Komtur szybko zasugerował, że zamiast tego może poddać się Wyciszeniu. Bał się jej, widziała to w jego brązowych oczach - najprawdopodobniej nasłuchał się dość plotek na jej temat, które od lat krążyły w wysokich murach Twierdzy. Z czasem z trzech zabitych templariuszy zrobiło się trzynastu, a potem trzydziestu - nie dbała o to, żeby to zdementować. Powinni się jej bać, powinni wiedzieć, że nie zapomniała i pewnego dnia, kiedy najmniej będą się tego spodziewać, smok się obudzi i nie będą mieli dokąd uciec.  
Żaden z adeptów nie wiedział, na czym polega Katorga. Co głupsi mieli teorie, które sprawiały, że Catriel przewracała oczami, słuchając, jak z przejęciem opowiadali, że należy wyskoczyć z najwyższego okna wieży i przeżyć. Najchętniej pomogłaby im w tym już teraz, samo słuchanie tego było wystarczającą katorgą.  
Nagle drzwi do sali sypialnej otworzyły się z hukiem i w progu znów stanęło dwóch templariuszy.  
\- Ty. - Jeden z nich wskazał na leżącą wciąż Catriel. - Wstawaj - rozkazał spod hełmu stłumionym głosem.  
Dziewczyna przeciągnęła się leniwie, posyłając lewitującą księgę wprost w rosłego mężczyznę.  
\- Najmocniej przepraszam, sir - zaśmiała się, a kilka wypoczywających dziewcząt jej zawtórowało.  
\- Powodzenia - szeptały, kiedy wychodziła.  
Wiedziały, że mogą jej już nie zobaczyć.

Klatka schodowa zdawała się nie mieć końca. Jeszcze nigdy nie była tak wysoko. Szła powoli, oddychając miarowo. Przed koleżankami udawała niewzruszoną, ale teraz, z każdym kamiennym stopniem, strach narastał w niej coraz bardziej. Zastanawiała się, dlaczego powiadomili ją o przystąpieniu do rytuału - większość młodych magów wyciągano z łóżek w środku nocy bez żadnego ostrzeżenia…  
\- Szkoda, że to nie ja będę mógł cię zabić, mieszańcu. - Znała ten głos.  
Zatrzymała się w pół kroku i odwróciła do eskortujących ją rycerzy. Czuła, jak trawią ją płomienie wściekłości, powoli przeistaczające się w prawdziwe płomienie, wijące się w jej zaciśniętych pięściach jak uwięzione zwierzęta. Jeden z morderców jej rodziców ma czelność się do niej odzywać!  
\- Coś was zatrzymało? - Usłyszała za plecami przyjemny, ciepły głos.  
Odwróciła się, wciąż emanując aurą czystej wściekłości, która rozgorzała w niej jeszcze bardziej, gdy zobaczyła kolejnego templariusza, stojącego w drzwiach. Skinął głową w milczeniu pozostałej dwójce i spojrzał na Catriel, jednak natychmiast uciekł wzrokiem, widząc furię w jej czarnych oczach. Gestem zaprosił ją do komnaty i zatrzasnął za nią ciężkie drzwi.  
Dziewczyna przystanęła i rozejrzała się po ogromnej komnacie oświetlonej fioletową poświatą - nie udało jej się zlokalizować źródła tego światła. Przez szyby i witraże widziała jezioro Kalenhad i otaczające je ziemie - znajdowała się na samym szczycie wieży. W świetle księżyca świat zewnętrzny wydawał się całkowicie nierealny, spowity aksamitną mgłą.  
\- Rytuał Katorgi pozostaje tajemnicą nie bez powodu. - Wyrwał ją z zamyślenia głos Pierwszego Zaklinacza Irvinga.  
Dopiero teraz zwróciła uwagę na naczynie umieszczone na środku pustej komnaty - misę wypełnioną… płynnym lyrium? Podeszła bliżej i spojrzała ponad świetlistą substancją na Irvinga i Greagoira, którzy bacznie ją obserwowali.  
\- Powiadomiliśmy cię o nim wcześniej, ze względu na twoje nadzwyczajne… umiejętności - zaczął delikatnie Komtur.  
\- Baliście się, że jeśli zerwiecie mnie z łóżka w środku nocy, to rozpierdolę tę budę? - spytała zaczepnie.  
Ze zdziwieniem usłyszała cichy śmiech zza swoich pleców. Spojrzała przez ramię na młodego templariusza, który nie potrafił ukryć rozbawienia.  
\- Coś w tym rodzaju. - Uśmiechnął się Irving, podchodząc do dziewczyny. - Katorga polega na wejściu do Pustki. Prawdziwym, fizycznym, za pomocą płynnego lyrium. - A więc dobrze rozpoznała zawartość naczynia!  
\- Demony tylko na to czekają, na pewno wykorzystają taką okazję. Twoim zadaniem będzie wydostać się z Pustki - kiedy to zrobisz, zostaniesz pełnoprawnym magiem Kręgu - wyjaśnił Greagoir. - Jeśli nie uda ci się uniknąć opętania i wyjdziesz jako plugawiec, zadaniem Cullena jest szybko i bezboleśnie pozbawić cię życia. - Wskazał na blond młodzieńca, po którego rozbawieniu nie było już śladu. - Jeśli nie wyjdziesz, cóż… Niech Stwórca ma cię w opiece - westchnął.  
Catriel kiwnęła głową na znak zrozumienia, biorąc głęboki oddech.  
\- Nie spiesz się - uspokoił ją Irving, uśmiechając się ciepło. - Powodzenia.  
Spojrzała na dwóch starszych mężczyzn stojących przed nią. Wiedziała, że Pierwszy Zaklinacz jest pewny jej umiejętności, inaczej nie zostałaby wezwana. Wiedziała też, że pomimo całej swojej dobroci Greagoir wciąż pozostaje templariuszem i bardzo chętnie zobaczyłby, jak ginie. Odwróciła się do młodego rycerza, próbując rozgryźć jego uczucia. Spojrzała głęboko w jego miodowe oczy, spodziewając się zobaczyć w nich to, co widziała u każdego templariusza - strach, odrazę, nienawiść, ale były tam jedynie ciepłe iskierki współczucia.  
\- Bardzo nie chciałbym cię zabić - wydusił nieśmiało, kiedy zorientował się, że mu się przygląda.  
Stwórco, dzięki, że ostatnia osoba, którą mogę widzieć na tej ziemi, jest nawet dość przystojna, zaśmiała się w duchu i wyciągnęła dłoń ku lyrium. Im bardziej jej palce zbliżały się do tafli błękitnego płynu, tym wyraźniej słyszała to, co inni nazywali śpiewem lyrium - dziwny, ale przyjemny dźwięk, w którym chciało się zatopić, który nawoływał i zapraszał…   
Błysnęło oślepiające światło i dziewczyna zniknęła. Cullen widział to już dziesiątki razy, ale wciąż nie mógł się nadziwić. Miał nadzieję, że dziewczynie uda się wydostać bezpiecznie… Koledzy z zakonu powtarzali mu, aby nie traktował “magicznych ścierw” jak ludzi. Ci nieco milsi radzili, by nie przywiązywał się do żadnego z magów, zwłaszcza tych, którzy przechodzili Katorgę - im bardziej się nimi zainteresuje, tym trudniej przyjdzie mu ich zabić, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba. Do tej pory udawało mu się to z lepszym lub gorszym skutkiem, ale nigdy nie zawahał się, gdy należało zadać śmiertelny cios. Teraz jednak było inaczej - kiedy zobaczył tę niewielką dziewczynę, która emanowała tak silną mocą, że byłaby w stanie zmieść cały Krąg z powierzchni ziemi, wiedział, że nie będzie potrafił jej zabić. Nie potrafił tego wytłumaczyć, jakiś głos wewnątrz, jakieś przeczucie mówiło mu niejasno, że musi ją chronić.  
Nie zdążył zastanowić się nad tym, co działo się w jego głowie, kiedy światło błysnęło na nowo, a cały budynek zatrząsł się w posadach. Wszystko wokół drżało z narastającą siłą, a światło oślepiało go coraz bardziej. Z trwogą spojrzał na swojego dowódcę, który wydawał się równie przerażony. W pomieszczeniu zerwał się zimny, wręcz lodowaty wiatr, który kłuł w oczy, nabierając siły.  
\- Bądźcie w gotowości! - próbował przekrzyczeć wichurę Pierwszy Zaklinacz, osłaniając oczy.  
Nagle komnatą wstrząsnął silny wybuch, który wybił kolorowe szyby witraży, przewrócił stojące pod ścianami regały pełne książek i posłał trzech mężczyzn na podłogę, na której wylądowali po przeleceniu kilku metrów. Cullen upadł na plecy, przygnieciony ciężarem… Catriel, która wypadła znikąd wprost na niego. Zamortyzował jej upadek swoim ciałem, obijając się przy tym boleśnie w niewygodnej zbroi.  
\- Co się stało? - spytała cicho, kiedy ustał wiatr i drżenie. - Gdzie ja jestem?  
Cullen przyjrzał się jej uważnie - wyglądała na wycieńczoną, chociaż w Pustce mogła spędzić co najwyżej minutę. Blada i roztrzęsiona, spróbowała wstać, opierając się na jego klatce piersiowej.  
\- Nie ruszaj się! - usłyszeli oboje głos Komtura, który stał już pewnie na nogach i wyciągnął w stronę dziewczyny ostrze swojego miecza. - Rutherford, zabij ją, natychmiast!  
Cullen zamrugał, odruchowo reagując na rozkaz i szukając broni, jednocześnie wstając i chwytając dziewczynę za rękę, by nie zdołała nigdzie uciec.  
\- Puść mnie! - wysyczała, próbując się wyrwać.  
Instynktownie sięgnęła po magię, lecz nie wyczuła jej przyjemnego ciepła w swoich dłoniach. Przerażona, szarpnęła ramieniem jeszcze raz, jednak uścisk młodego templariusza był zbyt mocny.  
\- Proszę o spokój! - krzyknął Irving, podnosząc się powoli z podłogi. - Catriel, co się stało? - zwrócił się do dziewczyny, ignorując templariuszy.  
\- Ja… Nie pamiętam… - Zmarszczyła brwi, próbując sobie przypomnieć, co działo się, odkąd dotknęła lyrium, jednak wszystko zlewało się w plamę przytłaczającej ciemności, od której bolała ją głowa.  
Zachwiała się i ze zdziwieniem poczuła, że Cullen ją podtrzymuje. Odwróciła się do niego, mając na końcu języka zgryźliwą uwagę na temat tego, że nie potrzebuje jego pomocy, ale powstrzymała ją, kiedy zobaczyła, z jaką troską się jej przygląda. To wciąż templariusz, głupia, upomniała się w duchu.  
\- Na pewno nic nie pamiętasz? - dopytywał Pierwszy Zaklinacz. - Każdy, nawet najmniejszy szczegół pomoże nam wyjaśnić…  
\- A co tu wyjaśniać? - przerwał mu Komtur. - Cokolwiek się stało, nie możemy ryzykować, że wydarzy się to ponownie. Nie chcę tego bardziej niż ty, ale powinniśmy ją zabić.  
\- Cokolwiek się stało, musimy to zbadać, dlatego nie możemy jej tak po prostu zabić, nie uzyskując przed tym wyjaśnień...  
\- Ja tu jestem! - krzyknęła dziewczyna, znów wyrywając się trzymającemu ją chłopakowi.  
\- Tak, to istotnie problem… - zamyślił się Irving. - Cullenie, czy mógłbyś odprowadzić Catriel do jakiegoś ustronnego miejsca? Wygląda na zmęczoną, a my pewnie jeszcze długo się ze sobą nie zgodzimy…  
\- Może jeszcze mamy jej zbudować pałac?! - zadrwił Greagoir, chodząc od jednego kąta komnaty do drugiego. - Zabierz ją do celi obok i dopilnuj, żeby tam została, chłopcze. I chyba nie muszę ci mówić, żebyś z nikim nie rozmawiał o tym, co się tu stało?  
W odpowiedzi Cullen skinął jedynie głową i pociągnął wyrywającą się Catriel za sobą. Szamotali się chwilę w drzwiach, ku rozbawieniu Irvinga i zdenerwowaniu Greagoira, ale w końcu udało mu się ją wyprowadzić i obaj mężczyźni usłyszeli dźwięk zatrzaskiwanych drzwi. Czekała ich długa noc…


	3. Rozdział trzeci, Twierdza Kinloch, 9:28 Smoka

Catriel znów leżała na łóżku, wpatrując się w sufit. Czy od tej pory jej egzystencja miała wyglądać w ten sposób? Kiedy Cullen odprowadził ją do niewielkiej celi na szczycie wieży, nie miała zamiaru poddać się bez walki. Posłała w jego stronę każdy mebel, po który udało jej się sięgnąć magią, zanim ją zneutralizował. Nawet ta niewielka doza czarów wyczerpała ją na tyle, że opadła bez sił na łóżko - jakby jej połączenie z Pustką w jakiś sposób było zakłócone i potrzebowała o wiele więcej mocy, by rzucić nawet proste zaklęcie. Nie wiedziała, kiedy zasnęła, ale gdy się ocknęła, ze zdumieniem zauważyła, że tej nocy nie śniła. Czekała na Pierwszego Zaklinacza cały dzień, stojąc przy małym oknie i obserwując lekko falujące wody jeziora.  
Nie pamiętała, co stało się podczas Katorgi. Weszła do Pustki przy pomocy lyrium, a następne, co zarejestrowała, to przerażający ból, oślepiające światło, wyjący wiatr i zimna zbroja tego młodego templariusza, który złapał ją w porę, inaczej zostawiłaby kilka zębów na marmurowej podłodze komnaty. Im więcej próbowała sobie przypomnieć, tym bardziej bolała ją głowa, a pamiętała coraz mniej, wieczorem więc poddała się całkowicie. Głodna i zmęczona, zapadła w niespokojny sen pełen obrazów Pustki i kłębiących się wokół niej demonów.  
Obudziła się z krzykiem - wydawało jej się, że całe jej ciało płonie żywym ogniem. Każdy nerw rozpalony był do białości i miała wrażenie, że nigdy się to nie skończy, że oszaleje i umrze.  
\- Catriel? - Usłyszała ciepły i spokojny głos.  
Otumaniona bólem, potrzebowała chwili, aby sobie przypomnieć, do kogo należy. Dopiero, gdy zobaczyła tuż przed sobą zmartwione oczy barwy miodu, przypomniała sobie o młodym templariuszu, Cullenie Rutherfordzie.  
Dotknął jej delikatnie, ale mimo to się wzdrygnęła. Spojrzała na swoje przedramiona, po których wiły się ogniste wzory, przypominające elfickie tatuaże, które miała jej matka. Skąd one się tam wzięły?  
\- Co się stało? - spytał zatroskany templariusz, przysiadając ostrożnie na brzegu jej łóżka. - Krzyczałaś, więc…  
\- Nie wiem - odpowiedziała zgodnie z prawdą, starając się zdusić w zarodku kolejne fale bólu.  
\- Może powinienem pójść po Pierwszego Zaklinacza… - zastanowił się na głos blondyn, kiedy dziewczyna mimowolnie krzyknęła.  
\- Najwyższa pora, żeby się tu pojawił! - wydusiła przez zaciśnięte zęby, ale złapała Cullena za rękę, kiedy miał zamiar wstać. - Poczekaj…  
Przyłożył chłodną dłoń do jej rozpalonego czoła, nie wiedząc, co robić. Nie powinien się tak przejmować, jednak nie mógł patrzeć na to, jak cierpi, chociaż na dobrą sprawę nie rozumiał, co się z nią dzieje. Zwijała się z bólu, drapiąc przedramiona do krwi i mrucząc coś o tatuażach, chociaż on nie widział ani jednego. Złapał ją za dłonie, aby powstrzymać ją od zrobienia sobie krzywdy i przytrzymał je po jej bokach, na zmiętym prześcieradle.  
\- Już dobrze - wyszeptał, kiedy powoli się uspokajała, oddychając ciężko.  
Otworzyła powoli oczy, zerkając ponad nim na drzwi, które właśnie się otworzyły, a w progu stanęli Pierwszy Zaklinacz i Komtur.  
\- Rutherford, co tu się dzieje? - spytał ostrym tonem Greagoir, a chłopak natychmiast stanął na baczność.  
Irving podszedł do leżącej dziewczyny i ujął jedną z jej rąk.  
\- “Co tu się dzieje”, to bardzo dobre pytanie - rzucił, przesuwając rozświetloną dłonią po zadrapaniach, które natychmiast znikały. - Widziałaś tatuaże?  
Catriel otworzyła szeroko oczy ze zdumienia.  
\- T-tak… - wyjąkała. - Skąd…?  
\- Cullenie, zaczekaj proszę na zewnątrz i dopilnuj, żeby nam nie przeszkadzano - odezwał się uprzejmie Irving, a blondyn natychmiast wysłuchał rozkazu. - Elfia magia… Pradawna… Ciekawe… - mruczał pod nosem.  
Dziewczyna usiadła na łóżku, walcząc z powoli niknącym bólem głowy, który przyprawiał ją o nudności. Próbowała skupić się na tym, co mówił Irving, ale sens słów nie docierał do niej, jakby odbijał się od niewidzialnej bariery. Pochwyciła wzrok Komtura, który zdawał się równie skołowany jak ona.  
\- Co mi jest? - spytała cicho. - Dlaczego nie trafiłam do Pustki?  
\- Trafiłaś. Na długo, o wiele za długo… - odpowiedział zagadkowo Pierwszy Zaklinacz, wciąż egzaminując przedramiona dziewczyny. - Podejrzewałem to od dawna, ale łudziłem się, że to nieprawda, że źle zinterpretowałem znaki… - Catriel nie wiedziała, czy zwraca się do niej, do Greagoira, czy sam do siebie. - Ktoś… Coś… Jesteś pełna elfiej magii, tak starej, że mam trudności z jej zrozumieniem. - Na widok szeroko otwartych oczu dziewczyny pospieszył z wyjaśnieniami. - Wygląda to na zaklęcia ochronne, nie jestem pewien. Nie jestem pewien niczego i bardzo mi się to nie podoba.  
\- Ktoś chroni mnie za pomocą elfiej magii? Moja matka?  
\- Nie znałem twojej matki, ale wątpię, żeby była tak potężna, by rzucić te zaklęcia. Nikt nie jest tak potężny.  
\- Skąd to się wzięło? Nie można się tego pozbyć? Co ze mną będzie? - Zasypywała go pytaniami, do których dołączył się Komtur.  
\- Będziemy ją tu trzymać? Będziesz chciał to studiować, prawda? - Jego zrezygnowany ton świadczył o tym, że zna odpowiedzi.  
\- Musimy dojść źródła tej magii. Ktokolwiek jej użył, jest potężniejszy niż magowie tego Kręgu razem wzięci, nie możemy tego tak pozostawić. Catriel, jeśli pozwolisz, chciałbym zbadać twój stan, oczywiście z twoją pomocą. Dostarczę ci księgi, których możemy potrzebować, będziesz wciąż praktykować magię pod moim okiem, ale musisz zrozumieć, że dopóki nie zrozumiemy, co się z tobą dzieje, nie możemy ryzykować…  
\- Chcecie mnie tu zamknąć, tak? - przerwała mu w pół słowa.  
\- Wydaje się to najrozsądniejszym rozwiązaniem…  
\- Może dla was! - krzyknęła i poczuła, że z powrotem jest w stanie sięgnąć do Pustki, wszystko wróciło na miejsce, przyjemne ciepło ognia gotowego do wypuszczenia na świat łaskotało jej palce.  
\- Nie zachowuj się jak dziecko, dziewczyno! - zganił ją Greagoir. - Powinniśmy cię zabić albo wyciszyć, więc okaż odrobinę wdzięczności.  
\- Proszę bardzo, zabijcie mnie, na co czekacie?! - Wstała, choć zakręciło jej się w głowie i podeszła do dużo wyższego od siebie Komtura. - Zawołaj swoich templariuszy, niech się ucieszą, kolejny plugawiec do zarżnięcia! - wykrzyczała mu w twarz, otwierając zaciśnięte pięści, w których tańczyły ognie.  
Uspokoiła się dopiero, gdy Irving położył jej delikatnie dłoń na ramieniu. Westchnęła i cisnęła przywołanym ogniem w okno, od którego, ku jej zdumieniu, płomień odbił się i wspiął po ścianie w górę, by tam zgasnąć.  
\- Komnata powleczona jest magią, by zapewnić bezpieczeństwo - wyjaśnił zaklinacz.  
\- Mnie czy innym? - spytała z przekąsem dziewczyna, nie czekając na odpowiedź, bo dobrze wiedziała, jaka jest prawda.  
\- Greagoirze, niech Cullen przyniesie tu rzeczy Catriel, coś do jedzenia i księgi z tej listy - rzucił Irving, zmieniając temat. - Odpocznij, zrelaksuj się przy lekturze i uspokój. Jutro czeka nas mnóstwo pracy, musimy ustalić, kto ci to zrobił. - mag uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny i wyszedł z komnaty za Komturem.  
Catriel spojrzała zmęczonym wzrokiem za okno. Dobrze wiedziała, kto jej to zrobił.


	4. Rozdział czwarty, Twierdza Kinloch, 9:29 Smoka

Wody jeziora jak zawsze lekko falowały, odbijając czerwone promienie zachodzącego powoli słońca. Catriel obserwowała ten krajobraz codziennie od prawie roku - tyle czasu spędziła już w swoim więzieniu. Pierwszy Zaklinacz dbał o nią, na ile pozwalały na to warunki - odwiedzał ją prawie codziennie i zgodnie z obietnicą uczył ją arkanów magii, a potem spędzali czas na porównywaniu zdobytej wiedzy. Miała wrażenie, że od niefortunnej Katorgi przeczytała co najmniej tysiąc ksiąg, a nadal nie przybliżyli się ani o krok do rozwiązania zagadki. Irving nie wiedział, skąd wzięły się tajemnicze zaklęcia ani jak je przełamać. Catriel wiedziała niewiele więcej, ale coś mówiło jej, że powinna to zatrzymać dla siebie…  
Oficjalnie dla Kręgu była martwa. Greagoir napisał nawet list do jej brata, który stacjonował w Kirkwall, ale odpowiedź nigdy nie nadeszła. Przepłakała przez to niezliczone noce, przeklinając templariuszy za odebranie jej rodziny. Kiedy nie mogła już dłużej płakać, zasypiała, wpadając w zamglone objęcia Pustki i wędrując pomiędzy poszarpanymi skałami w poszukiwaniu odpowiedzi, ale Babcia nie pojawiła się tam, odkąd Catriel wypadła zza Zasłony podczas swojej próby. Już wcześniej widywała ją coraz rzadziej, ale teraz, kiedy była najbardziej potrzebna, zniknęła na dobre. Próbowała dostać się do Pustki nawet w dzień, odkąd Irving odkrył w niej dar Śnienia. Rozwijała go do bólu, w każdej wolnej chwili zanurzając się w Pustce, napotykając duchy i demony, które dotrzymywały jej towarzystwa podczas samotnych godzin spędzanych w wieży.  
Czasem odwiedzał ją Greagoir albo Starszy Zaklinacz Uldred, który jako jedyny z magów wiedział, co tak naprawdę się stało - jeśli Irving bywał zajęty, to Uldred próbował pomóc jej w przeszukiwaniu setek opasłych ksiąg, które zasłaniały każdą powierzchnię w jej niewielkim pokoju. Niepokoiła ją jego rozległa wiedza na temat magii krwi, ale podziwiała jego dążenia do wyzwolenia magów spod jarzma zakonu - miał w tym celu układać się nawet z jakimś możnym, którego nazwiska nie pamiętała.  
Najwięcej czasu spędzała z Cullenem, który przez pierwsze kilka dni nieustannie pilnował jej drzwi. Nie musiał już tego robić, ale wciąż sprawdzał, czy wszystko z nią w porządku i czy niczego nie potrzebuje. Z początku mu nie ufała - był przecież templariuszem. Ale samotność dawała jej się we znaki na tyle, że ku swojemu zdziwieniu zaczęła wręcz wyczekiwać odwiedzin chłopaka, który czasem przemycał jej słodycze z kuchni czy książki z obłożonej restrykcjami części biblioteki, do której magowie nie mieli dostępu. Nigdy w życiu nie przyznałaby się do tego, ale polubiła tego idealistę, który w pojedynkę miał zamiar naprawić świat - przypominał jej Alistaira. Naigrywała się z jego podejścia, ale w głębi duszy zazdrościła mu optymizmu i nadziei - ona zapomniała już, jak to jest mieć marzenia.  
\- Nie spodziewałem się, że cię tu zastanę. - Usłyszała ciepły głos tuż za sobą.  
Jakimś cudem zamyśliła się na tyle, że nie zorientowała się, kiedy Cullen wszedł do komnaty.  
\- Nowy żart? Doceniam, te o księżniczce zamkniętej w wieży robiły się nudne - zaśmiała się i odwróciła.  
Chłopak rzucił na łóżko kilka przyniesionych tomów w skórzanych oprawach i podszedł do okna, przy którym stała dziewczyna - jej jedynym łączniku ze światem.  
\- Kiedy cię wypuszczą? - spytał smutnym głosem.  
\- Nigdy - ucięła Catriel. - A już na pewno nie w najbliższym czasie, jeśli doniesienia o Pladze się potwierdzą.  
\- Na razie to tylko chłopskie gadanie, nie zajmuj się tym. - Próbował ją pocieszyć, ale widział, że jego wysiłki spełzły na niczym.  
Faktycznie, wśród wieśniaków rozniosła się plotka o tym, że na Ścieżkach widziano więcej mrocznych pomiotów niż dotychczas. Jeszcze Plagi im brakowało…  
On nie myślał jednak o Pladze, a o dziewczynie, która stała tuż przed nim, zapatrzona w zachód słońca. Całymi dniami myślał o tym, jak jej pomóc, a całymi nocami myślał o niej. Modlił się żarliwie do Stwórcy, jednak wciąż powracała do niego w snach, piękniejsza od samej Andrasty.  
\- Muszę stąd wyjść. - Dobiegł go jej głos. - Jeszcze jeden dzień tutaj i zwariuję!  
\- Wiesz, że nie możesz… - Próbował ją uspokoić. - Uwierz mi, nikt nie chciałby ci pomóc bardziej niż ja, ale…  
\- Cullenie, proszę - wyszeptała, ujmując jego dłonie w swoje.  
Zdziwił się tym, jak bardzo zimne były jej ręce, miał wrażenie, że odłamki lodu pospieszyły jego żyłami aż do kręgosłupa. Spojrzał w dół, na ich splecione palce, a potem z powrotem na jej bladą twarz i niezwykle ciemne oczy.  
\- Nie mogę. - Wyswobodził się z jej uścisku i odsunął.  
Naprawdę nie mógł - nie mógł jej wypuścić, nie mógł przebywać tak blisko jej, nie mógł powstrzymać myśli, które pędziły w stronę, w którą nie powinny. Cofnął się o kilka kroków.  
\- Dzieła Frederica z Serault, o które prosiłaś - wydukał, wskazując na przyniesione księgi. - Miłej lektury - rzucił, zanim zniknął w pośpiechu za drzwiami.  
Catriel cisnęła jedną z ksiąg w drzwi, wściekła. Zamknęła oczy i zanurzyła się w Pustce, mrucząc pod nosem coś o głupocie templariuszy.


	5. Rozdział piąty, Twierdza Kinloch, 9:29 Smoka

\- Wszystko się odwróci. Ty jesteś tam, a będziesz tu. A jego tu nie będzie. - Zniekształcony głos demona odbijał się echem w głowie Catriel.  
Popędziła przed siebie przez Pustkę, oglądając się przez ramię na ścigające ją stworzenie. Półnaga, rogata kobieta, za którą ciągnęła się smuga ognia, zdawała się być coraz bliżej. Dziewczyna skupiła się i poczuła delikatny dotyk Zasłony, kiedy przedostała się z powrotem do swojej celi.  
Leżała na łóżku, oddychając głęboko. Ostatnimi czasy miała wrażenie, że kiedy tylko zanurzy się w Pustce, demony natychmiast na nią czekają, jakby było ich coraz więcej. Stawały się coraz śmielsze, podchodziły bliżej, rzucały groźbami, a czasem nawet próbowały atakować - jednak kiedy tylko dostrzegały płonące linie magicznych tatuaży na jej przedramionach, natychmiast zdejmował je strach. Liczyła na to, że takimi wędrówkami zwabi w końcu Babcię - musiała z nią porozmawiać. Ta jednak uparcie nie pojawiała się, nawet gdy Catriel całymi godzinami jej nawoływała, biegając w oparach zgniłozielonej mgły.  
\- Czy i tym razem zbliżyłaś się do jakiegoś demona? - spytał cichym głosem Uldred, przechadzając się po komnacie.  
Od kilku dni przebywała pod jego pieczą, Irvinga zajmowała podobno jakaś ważna sprawa związana z jednym z magów z Kręgu. Nie udało jej się wydobyć wiele informacji z Uldreda, ale z podanych jej strzępów wywnioskowała, że czyjaś Katorga również przeszła w sposób… niestandardowy.  
\- Tak… - odpowiedziała mu, wstając. - Demon pożądania miał dla mnie jakąś zagadkę, której nie miałam ochoty wysłuchiwać - zaśmiała się.  
Lubiła Uldreda, pomimo jego obsesji na punkcie demonów i układów z nimi. Wiedziała, że właśnie tym zajmował się w Kręgu, ale czasem jego zainteresowanie wydawało jej się wręcz fanatyczne.  
\- Co mówił? - dopytał, jakby na potwierdzenie tego, co o nim myślała.  
\- Totalne brednie, one robią wszystko, żeby się nimi zainteresować. Czasem mam wrażenie, że nudzi im się bardziej niż mnie tutaj. - Potoczyła smutno wzrokiem po ustawionych pod ścianami stosach książek.  
\- I żaden z nich nigdy nie próbował…?  
\- Nie - przerwała dziewczyna. - Nigdy nie próbowały mnie opętać, pewnie w jakiś sposób wyczuwają, że mogłoby się to źle skończyć. - Spojrzała wymownie na swoje dłonie, które wciąż piekły od niedawnej obecności tajemnych znaków.  
Uldred mruknął coś pod nosem i podał jej przyniesioną ze sobą księgę.  
\- Mimo wszystko powinnaś wiedzieć o tym, jak wyglądają takie spotkania i jakie są ich konsekwencje. Krąg podchodzi do tego bardzo restrykcyjnie, moim zdaniem niepotrzebnie.  
Kiedy Zaklinacz wyszedł, Catriel przesunęła dłonią po okładce i przerzuciła kilka stron. Nie spodziewała się, że otrzyma dzieło z zamkniętej sekcji, traktujące o magii krwi i opętaniach… Do tej pory wszystkie zakazane teksty przynosił jej Cullen, którego nie widziała, odkąd kilka tygodni wcześniej wybiegł od niej tak przerażony, jakby sama była demonem.  
Zaśmiała się na wspomnienie tamtego wieczoru, ale szybko umilkła - brakowało jej tego młodego rycerza, chociaż oszukiwała się, że zależy jej tylko na przynoszonych przez niego księgach i smakołykach. Gdyby nie bała się opuszczać swojej komnaty, już dawno ruszyłaby na jego poszukiwania, żeby natłuc mu trochę rozsądku do tego głupiego, blond łba. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, kiedy wyobraziła sobie tę scenę i zatopiła się w lekturze, licząc na to, że może tego wieczoru los będzie dla niej łaskawy i doczeka się wizyty chłopaka.  
Nawet nie zorientowała się, kiedy zasnęła, zapadając się w chłód Pustki i lądując na wilgotnych kamieniach. Mimo tego, że wiedziała, że jest tam obecna tylko duchem, a jej ciało bezpiecznie spoczywało w Twierdzy, za każdym razem wzdrygała się, trafiając do tego upiornego miejsca. Jakim cudem starożytne elfy potrafiły żyć jednocześnie po obu stronach Zasłony?  
\- To nie było takie trudne. - Usłyszała za sobą znajomy, ochrypły głos.  
\- Babcia! - krzyknęła radośnie, odwracając się do starszej kobiety, która stała, opierając się o skalną iglicę i spoglądała z uśmiechem na dziewczynę. - Gdzie byłaś tyle czasu?! Wiesz, co się ze mną działo?!  
Staruszka pokiwała głową. Bawiło ją to, jak szybko Catriel przepoczwarzała się z dojrzałej nastolatki w małą dziewczynkę. Była jeszcze taka młoda…  
\- Wiem wszystko, dziecinko - uspokoiła ją, wyciągając do niej ręce.  
\- Wiesz wszystko, bo to twoja sprawka. - Catriel zatrzymała się w pół kroku, patrząc podejrzliwie na kobietę.  
To nie było pytanie, to było stwierdzenie i siwowłosa musiała przyznać, że dziewczyna przejrzała ją szybciej, niż się tego spodziewała. To tylko świadczyło o tym, że dobrze wybrała…  
\- Tak - przyznała, lekko machając dłonią, co sprawiło, że ogniste tatuaże zatańczyły na ciele Catriel.  
Tutaj, w Pustce, nie parzyły, a dawały przyjemne ciepło.  
\- Wiedziałam, że trzeba będzie cię chronić, musiałam dać ci coś, co zapewni ci bezpieczeństwo, kiedy ja nie będę mogła tego zrobić - kontynuowała Babcia, sprawiając wrażenie szczerze skruszonej. - Nie sądziłam, że trafisz do Kręgu…  
\- Jak to zrobiłaś? - Catriel unosiła się coraz bardziej, patrząc ze złością na ciepłe iskry na swojej skórze. - Nawet Irving nie potrafił tego rozgryźć… Kim ty jesteś?  
\- Jeszcze nie czas na to… - zaczęła starsza kobieta, jednak przerwała, gdy kula ognia pofrunęła w jej stronę, mijając ją o włos.  
\- Nie obchodzą mnie twoje głupie wymówki! - krzyknęła dziewczyna, posyłając kolejne zaklęcie w kierunku Babci. - Jak dla mnie możesz być nawet samą Mythal, należą mi się wyjaśnienia!  
Kobieta z łatwością rozpraszała pędzący w jej kierunku ogień, nie wykonując żadnych ruchów. Kręciła tylko głową z dezaprobatą, jak matka na widok niesfornego dziecka.  
Gniew gotował się w Catriel - nikt jej nic nie mówił! Miała siedemnaście lat i prawo, by wiedzieć, kto nakłada na nią starożytne elfickie zaklęcia, przez które trzymają ją zamkniętą jak w więzieniu! Była przygotowana na posłanie kolejnej fali pożogi, kiedy na ramieniu poczuła delikatny dotyk i wzrok zaczął się jej rozmywać - ktoś ją budził.  
\- Catriel! - usłyszała przerażony głos, kiedy wróciła do rzeczywistości i ocknęła się.  
Rozejrzała się po komnacie i napotkała wzrok miodowych oczu Cullena, który bez słowa spoglądał to na nią, to na pościel na łóżku, a raczej na kupkę popiołu, która z niej została.  
\- Co tu się stało? - spytał w końcu drżącym głosem, kiedy dziewczyna podniosła się z łóżka i otrzepała z popalonych skrawków materiału.  
\- Nie wiem - odpowiedziała zgodnie z prawdą, wzruszając ramionami.  
Jakimś cudem zaklęcia rzucone przez nią w Pustce przebiły się przez Zasłonę i trafiły również do tego świata… Gdyby ktokolwiek się dowiedział, nie bawiliby się w Wyciszenie, ścięliby ją na miejscu.  
\- Nie mów nikomu, dobrze? - poprosiła cicho.  
Cullen jakby chwilę się wahał, jednak w końcu powoli skinął głową. Dopiero wtedy Catriel uderzył absurd jego obecności w jej pokoju.  
\- Skąd się tu w ogóle wziąłeś? - spytała zdezorientowana.  
\- Pomyślałem… - zaczął niepewnie, nie umiejąc dobrać słów. - Chciałaś stąd wyjść prawda?  
Dziewczyna rozejrzała się bacznie. Czy to była jakaś próba? Ostrożnie przytaknęła, starając się zdusić rosnącą w sercu nadzieję.  
\- Myślę, że to może się udać. Ale musimy się spieszyć! - Zanim Catriel zaprotestowała, Cullen złapał ją za rękę i pociągnął na korytarz.  
Czuła się tak oszołomiona, że nie potrafiła wydusić z siebie ani słowa. Skryli się w cieniu, z dala od spojrzeń templariuszy patrolujących okolice wieży. Chłodny wiatr cudownie muskał ją po twarzy, a gwiazdy migotały, odbijając się na zmarszczonej tafli jeziora. Nie potrafiła wyrazić, jak bardzo wdzięczna była Cullenowi, który obserwował ją teraz, zadowolony, kiedy moczyła stopy w zimnej wodzie, śmiejąc się przy tym po cichu. Wolała nie wiedzieć, ile go to kosztowało. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że ktoś taki jak on - oddany Zakonowi i jego zasadom - musiał długo walczyć ze sobą, zanim zdecydował się na taki krok.  
\- Dziękuję - wyszeptała tylko, kiedy przysiadł obok niej na zroszonej trawie.  
Bez zbroi wydawał się bardziej ludzki, niewiele było z niego groźnego rycerza, a więcej młodego chłopaka, któremu w głowie wciąż były głupstwa. Właśnie ta jego część przeważyła, kiedy nabrał dłońmi odrobinę wody i chlusnął nią dziewczynie w twarz. Ta zaśmiała się i zerwała do biegu, odgrażając się przy tym, że przypali mu tyłek, jeśli tylko uda mu się ją złapać.  
Ścigali się chwilę wzdłuż muru, potykając się o wystające wrzecionowce. Cullen szybko dogonił dziewczynę - rycerskie wyszkolenie robiło swoje. Złapał ją i przyparł do zimnego kamienia tak mocno, że aż straciła oddech. Spojrzała na niego z wyrzutem, gotowa sięgnąć do Pustki, by przywołać któryś z żywiołów, jednak chwilę później zrozumiała, dlaczego to zrobił - usłyszała charakterystyczny szczęk zbroi, dochodzący tuż zza rogu - zbliżał się patrol. Spanikowana, cała stężała, jednak chłopak przyciągnął ją do siebie, aż cała ukryła się przed wzrokiem żołnierzy za jego muskularną piersią. Nikogo nie dziwili templariusze obcujący z magami, dlatego tamci przeszli obok nich obojętnie, podśmiechując się, że młody Rutherford w końcu przestał udawać chłopca z Zakonu i pokazał różki.  
Kiedy dwóch rycerzy w końcu odeszło na bezpieczną odległość, Catriel odsunęła się od Cullena, który uśmiechnął się do niej lekko, jakby chciał zapewnić ją o tym, że jest bezpieczna. Ruszyli wydeptanymi w błocie śladami, nie odzywając się do siebie. Dobry nastrój prysł, jednak dziewczyna wciąż była wdzięczna za to, że wyrwał ją z celi. Złapała go delikatnie za dłoń, pozwalając się prowadzić w ciemności i ciszy.  
Gdy stanęli znów przed drzwiami jej komnaty, chciało jej się płakać. Teraz, kiedy na powrót zasmakowała wolności, chociaż na krótko, tym bardziej nie chciała wrócić do zamknięcia - wolałaby umrzeć. Pozwoliła jednak Cullenowi otworzyć drzwi i stanęli razem w progu, każde jakby w innym świecie. Uśmiechnęła się do niego, próbując powstrzymać łzy, które cisnęły jej się do oczu.  
\- Dziękuję - wyszeptała jeszcze raz i chciała chwycić za klamkę.  
Cullen jednak był szybszy - ujął jej dłoń, przyciągnął dziewczynę do siebie i pocałował. Zaskoczona Catriel poddała się delikatnemu pocałunkowi szybciej, niż by tego chciała, zamykając oczy i wstrzymując oddech. Nie sądziła, że będzie to aż tak przyjemne!  
To nadal templariusz, przemknęło jej przez myśl i gwałtownie otworzyła oczy, przerywając pocałunek. Cullen spojrzał na nią zdziwiony, jednak uśmiech nie schodził z jego twarzy.  
\- Stwórca by mnie pokarał, gdybym tego nie spróbował - zaśmiał się, widząc wściekłą minę dziewczyny.  
\- Nigdy więcej nie waż się tak robić! - krzyknęła i zatrzasnęła mu drzwi przed nosem.


	6. Rozdział szósty, Twierdza Kinloch, 9:30 Smoka

Plaga nadchodziła. Wieści dotarły nawet do zamkniętej celi Catriel, chociaż gości miała coraz rzadziej. Irving zajęty był gościem z Szarej Straży, który przybył po rekrutów. Catriel błagała Pierwszego Zaklinacza, aby pozwolił jej dołączyć wraz z magiem o nazwisku Amell, jednak otrzymała kategoryczny zakaz. Przez moment bała się, że Irving dowiedział się o jej nocnych eskapadach z Cullenem, jednak ten temat nigdy nie pojawił się w ich rozmowach - albo Irving o niczym nie wiedział, albo postanowił przymknąć na to oko.  
Nigdy nie pytała Cullena, jak udaje mu się przeszmuglować ją z Twierdzy - wolała nie wiedzieć. Dziwiły ją jednak puste korytarze, po których echem odbijały się ich kroki, gdy zbiegali w dół, by choć na chwilę mogła zasmakować wolności.  
Więcej nie odważył się jej pocałować - o tym też nie rozmawiali. Starali się unikać trudnych tematów, tocząc nic nieznaczące rozmowy o pogodzie, plotkach z Kręgu i przeczytanych przez Catriel księgach. Aż do tego wieczoru.  
\- Chciałabyś uciec, prawda? - spytał cicho Cullen, unosząc się na łokciu.  
Leżeli oboje na zroszonej trawie nad brzegiem jeziora, spoglądając w gwiazdy  
\- Chciałabym żyć normalnie - odpowiedziała wymijająco dziewczyna, odwracając się do chłopaka. - Anders chyba też - zaśmiała się na widok chłopaka o długich blond włosach, który przemknął niedaleko nich i z cichym szmerem zanurzył się w jeziorze.  
Słyszała o Andersie, plotkowano o nim jeszcze zanim udała się na swoją Katorgę. Sporo dziewcząt durzyło się w przystojnym rebeliancie, który znany był z częstych ucieczek z Kręgu - nawet templariuszy bawiło zwlekanie go z powrotem do Twierdzy co kilka tygodni. Odnajdywali go za każdym razem dzięki filakterium - fiolce z krwią, która pozwalała lokalizować maga, gdziekolwiek by się nie znalazł. Catriel dużo rozmyślała o swoim - gdyby faktycznie chciała uciec, musiałaby w jakiś sposób je zniszczyć, a na to nie było szans - były strzeżone najpilniej w całej twierdzy, zarówno przez templariuszy, jak i przez magię.  
\- Twoje filakterium… - zaczął ostrożnie Cullen, jakby czytał jej w myślach. - Jesteś niezwykła. - Zarumieniła się, chociaż wiedziała, co ma na myśli młody rycerz. - Czy jest szansa, że te… zaklęcia… - Wykonał bliżej nieokreślony gest w jej stronę. - Mogą w jakiś sposób niwelować jego działanie?  
\- Nie mam pojęcia… - zamyśliła się.  
Nigdy wcześniej się nad tym nie zastanawiała. Odkąd zaczęła podejrzewać Babcię o nałożenie na nią ochronnej magii, rozważała różne scenariusze, jednak wciąż miała więcej pytań niż odpowiedzi. Wiedziała, że staruszka nie powie jej wiele, nie pomagały też księgi ani wiedza Zaklinaczy, którzy zresztą czerpali ją przecież z tych samych ksiąg. Kim w ogóle była ta kobieta?  
Catriel usiadła, wytrzepując źdźbła trawy z długich, czarnych loków, w których niczym klejnoty lśniły krople wody, odbijając światło gwiazd. Cullen miał przemożną ochotę wsunąć palce w czarne jak noc pasma, by przekonać się, czy są równie aksamitne w dotyku, jak jej skóra. Nieraz wspominał krótki pocałunek, leżąc samotnie w komnacie, każdy jego szczegół wrył mu się w pamięć bardziej niż Pieśń Światła. Przypomniał sobie jednak jej reakcję i błogi uśmiech zszedł mu z twarzy - dobitnie dała mu znać, że nie życzy sobie jego zalotów, dlatego gryzł się z rozwijającym się uczuciem, a nocne spacery w tym nie pomagały… Wiedział jednak, ile to dla niej znaczy, dlatego cierpliwie znosił jej bolesną bliskość.  
\- Potrafiłbyś mi pomóc? - spytała z nadzieją w głosie. - Anders uciekł, niedługo się zorientują i wyślą kogoś po niego. Zgłoś się, zejdź po jego filakterium i przy okazji znajdź moje. Zniszcz je albo przynieś do mnie, a ja się tym zajmę, jeśli sumienie ci nie pozwala.  
Stwórco, kiedy ona zdążyła to wszystko przemyśleć?! Czasem zaskakiwała go swoimi chłodnymi kalkulacjami, ale potem przypominał sobie, że spędza całe dnie w zamknięciu, więc planowanie ucieczki musi być jednym z jej głównych zajęć.  
Cały jego rozsądek krzyczał, by natychmiast odprowadzić ją do celi i nigdy więcej nie poruszać tego tematu, natomiast serce rozdzierane było na pół - spełniłby każde jej życzenie, jednak to oznaczało, że straciłby ją na zawsze… Chciał poprosić o czas do namysłu, jednak zanim zdążył się odezwać, usłyszeli trzaśnięcie ciężkich wrót do wieży. Ktoś szedł w ich stronę!  
Zerwali się na równe nogi, nie wiedząc, co robić, jednak Catriel z daleka rozpoznała charakterystyczną urodę Uldreda. Rozluźniła się nieco, gotowa stawić mu czoła i w jakiś sposób wyłgać się z tej sytuacji, jednak on, o dziwo, nic nie robił sobie z tego, że dziewczyna jest poza komnatą.  
\- Catriel! - zawołał, podbiegając truchtem bliżej. - Wszędzie cię szukałem! - Złapał dziewczynę za ramiona i zlustrował ją od stóp do głów, a potem przeniósł wzrok na jej towarzysza. - Możesz odejść, Rutherford, poradzimy sobie bez ciebie, chłopcze.  
Cullen zerknął pytająco na Catriel, a ona skinęła lekko głową, na znak, że może odejść. Czegokolwiek chciał Uldred, było ważniejsze niż złamanie wszystkich zasad, jakie istniały w Kręgu.  
Zaintrygowana, ruszyła z magiem do środka, słuchając jego opowieści.  
\- Król nie żyje… Cailan… Loghain go zdradził, nie ruszył na pomoc… - co chwila przerywał, by wziąć głębszy oddech i się uspokoić. - Plaga nadciąga, Strażnikom nie udało się jej powstrzymać… Stwórco, tylu zginęło… - Szli szybko po schodach i Catriel wręcz czuła przytłaczający ciężar tego, że każdy krok przybliża ją do celi. - Arcydemon… Wyczuli go. Smok… - Catriel próbowała uspokoić Zaklinacza, jednak szło jej to opornie. - Dwa smoki! - krzyknął Uldred tak głośno, że w paru miejscach otworzyły się drzwi do komnat. - Wielki, purpurowy… Błękitny ogień…  
Dziewczyna stanęła jak wryta, mrugając z niedowierzaniem. Znała tego smoka… Uldred zdawał się nie zauważać jej zdziwienia, chaotycznie kontynuując:  
\- Plaga… Pomioty, nadchodzą, wiedzione przez Arcydemona. Trzeba się bronić, bronić! - Znów krzyknął, jednak tym razem, wysoko w wieży, tylko echo odpowiedziało jego zawołaniu. - Będziesz mi potrzebna. - Ponownie ujął dziewczynę za ramiona, patrząc na nią z dobrotliwym, ojcowskim uśmiechem. - Jesteś silna, silniejsza niż zdajesz sobie sprawę. Pomożesz nam. A kiedy to się skończy, będziesz wolna. - Z tymi słowami otworzył przed nią drzwi komnaty i zaprosił gestem do środka. - Czekaj na znak - rzucił tylko i zatrzasnął wrota.  
Catriel usiadła na łóżku, oddychając niespokojnie. Wolna? Zapomniała już, co to oznacza. Te kradzione minuty, które spędzała z Cullenem nad jeziorem, nie mogły być nazywane wolnością - wciąż musiała oglądać się za siebie, pilnować na każdym kroku. A teraz mogła być prawdziwie wolna! Czegokolwiek chciał od niej Uldred, warte było tej ceny. Opadła na poduszki, wiercąc się w pościeli. Na jaki znak miała czekać?

Pustka pozostawała niezmienna, Czarne Miasto górowało na Catriel zawsze w tym samym miejscu, kiedy tylko się w niej znalazła. Tym razem Babcia już na nią czekała, przysiadając na sporej skale. Dziewczyna stanęła naprzeciwko niej i wypaliła:  
\- Byłaś w Ostagarze.  
To nie było pytanie, Catriel dobrze o tym wiedziała, dlatego staruszka tylko skinęła głową, uśmiechając się.  
\- Ten głupiec Alistair wciąż potrzebuje ratunku.  
\- Alistair?! - spytała zdziwiona dziewczyna.  
Wspomnienie o przyjacielu ją zabolało, nie widziała go od tylu lat… Dobrze było dowiedzieć się, że żyje i z jakiegoś powodu pojawił się pod Ostagarem. Zawsze pchał się tam, gdzie najmniej go potrzebowali.  
\- Twój przyjaciel jest ważny. Podobnie jak ty. I parę innych osób. Wszystkich was trzeba pilnować, inaczej biegacie w kółko jak bryłkowce.  
\- Dlaczego akurat Ty masz nas pilnować? - Catriel próbowała podejść Babcię, by dowiedzieć się, kim jest, ale ta była od niej zdecydowanie mądrzejsza.  
\- Ktoś musi - odpowiedziała wymijająco.  
\- Przynajmniej wiem, że jesteś prawdziwa - zaśmiała się dziewczyna.  
\- Miałaś wątpliwości, dziecko? Źle ulokowane, powinnaś raczej zastanowić się nad Uldredem.  
\- Co z nim? - Tego Catriel obawiała się najbardziej, że coś stanie jej na przeszkodzie ku tak wyczekiwanej wolności…  
\- Chce dobrze, ale nie zawsze cel uświęca środki. Strzeż się, dziecko. - Ostrzeżenie Babci potoczyło się echem po Pustce, kiedy ta w mgnieniu oka przemieniła się w skrzącego się fioletem smoka i odleciała na muskularnych skrzydłach w sobie tylko znanym kierunku.  
Catriel przysiadła na skale, na której przed chwilą siedziała siwowłosa kobieta i rozejrzała się dookoła. Gdzie są wszystkie demony, od których zawsze aż się roiło? Jakby w odpowiedzi na jej pytanie, usłyszała zawodzenie, nie dochodzące jednak z Pustki, a zza Zasłony - znów udało jej się przez nią przebić!  
Otworzyła oczy i przez chwilę nie rozumiała, co się dzieje. Była w swojej komnacie, natomiast zewsząd słyszała nieludzkie wycie, które znała tak dobrze - demony! Niewiele myśląc, rzuciła się do drzwi, jednak magicznie zamknięte, nie ustąpiły przed nią ani jej zaklęciami. Wycie i jęki narastały, a dołączające do tego co jakiś czas krzyki tworzyły nieznośną kakofonię. Co tam się działo, na Andrastę?!


End file.
